The Seven Chairs
by Kildosad
Summary: Arthur tries to summon Russia's cursed chair, but after Alfred's meddling, ends up with 7 chairs. Short story I RANDOMLY wrote for an class assignment. About the picture 'the seven chairs'. Failed humor.


The Seven Chairs

_"The fifth one landed in France."_

This story, you see, that I am going to tell, is quite an amusing one, and if you have the time and patience to hear me spin this tale, I'm sure you'll be quite satisfied with it, as I was when I heard it. It begins with a circle, turns into a hunt, and ends with an extremely hard bashing to the head. So listen closely and I shall proceed to describe a man who has a hobby of making spells and working with magic. (Of the dark sort, if I may say.)

"Abracadabra, come out for me, a spell of witches, fairies, and bees! Of knights and bloodshed, kings and queens, come out for me, the chair of Russia, the cursed one of three!" A man with sandy blonde hair and glittering emerald eyes chanted loudly as he waved his arms around in a pattern known only to him. He had almost finished his sequence when Alf-

"Hey Arthur!" A boy with light blonde hair and piercing sapphire eyes slammed the doors open the reveal Arthur in a black cape seemingly hovering over a glowing circle with scribbles on it. He flicked on the light as Arthur yelped in surprise and chucked the closest thing he could find at the intruder. It turned out to be a rubber ducky Arthur had turned into a piggy bank, and it jingled as it hit Alfred spot on the head.

"You bloody git!" As the green-eyed boy exploded angrily, the rubber ducky Arthur had thrown at Alfred caused an unfortunate chain of events to happen.

The rubber ducky had found in it to defy all laws of science and decided to bounce off of Alfred's head, shoot up towards a closet, and send an assortment of books to fall into the fish tank next to the closet. The water splashed outwards, drenching the boys, the mattress, and a small thin wire that sparked as water came in contact. Alfred and Arthur could do nothing as they watched time slow down and the spark slowly move towards the lamp that had been just turned on. The bulb shattered and the pieces scattered, one particularly large piece lodged itself in Arthur's hand and he yelled loudly and dropped the potion in his hand. That dropped into the magic circle and went 'poof!'.

A chair popped into existence, to the astonishment of Alfred and Arthur. It had a large red number painted on it, 7, was the number. Alfred blinked and slowly slinked out of the room, just in time, for Arthur decided it was a good time to explode in anger.

"YOU BLOODY FOOL GET BACK HERE!" Giving chase, he never noticed the chair with the number 4 on it, and tripped on its leg in the hallway. He sighed to himself and gave an audible groan as he heard another annoying voice join his own. This was not making his day any better.

"Ve!~ Arthur are you okay?! Oh Ludwig, come look! There's another chair here in the hallway! Arthur did the chair also land on your head? Ve, I'm hungry, I want to eat pasta…" Arthur grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground and looked around. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku were gathered around him.

Ludwig just grunted in greeting.

"Good day Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano. And… if I may ask, what do you mean by _another _chair?" A growing suspicion was budding Arthur's head. He had only meant to summon one of Ivan's blasted cursed chairs, but if something had gone wrong, then…he may have gotten 7 chairs instead of 1.

"Ve, a chair suddenly came out of the ceiling and fell on my head, it had the number 3 on it! See, that one has a 4!" Feliciano pointed, Ludwig watched Feliciano carefully to see if it was possible to injure oneself while pointing, as Feliciano could get injured by anything, Kiku just went back to his room, and Arthur began panicking and formulated a quick plan in his head.

"Okay, the two of you, come and help me, there should be 7 chairs in total and so far there are 3, range should be in the dorm, check every room, will you?" They nodded and they both went in one direction to look. Arthur turned in the opposite direction and began knocking.

"Hello? Oh, hello Romano, no I'm not trying to maim you, have you seen a chair with a number on it…"

"Hello? Mei and Kiku, yes good morning, did you by chance see a chair…"

"Elizabeta, good morning, how are you? I'm fine, thank you, by chance, have you seen…"

Arthur hesitated at the door with a flag of France painted on it. He thought about knocking on Francis's door, but then he might be dragged into France's territory, and that would be bad. His eyes travelled to the rose beside the flag; he put up a poker face and skipped to the next door. He did not want to meet a pervert in the morning, thank you very much. He always made fun of Francis and called him by his birth country, but that was a story for another time.

3 agonizing hours later, Arthur had collected 3 chairs, from Emil, Kaoru, and Roderich. He met back up with Ludwig and Feliciano in front of his room and they both said they had checked every room, so that meant they had double-checked all the rooms.

He counted slowly and came up with 6. He counted again.

"Did you guys miss a room?"

"Francis."

"Oh." That made sense, since no one would willingly go into the pervert's room. The chair wouldn't be in Francis's room, so maybe he calculated wrong and there were only 6 chairs, and if he had missed one, may Alfred sit and choke on it, good riddance.

In Francis's room, a man with blonde wavy hair and sparkling baby blue eyes was wearing a smile and sat delicately on a chair crafted of oak and the number 5 on it while posing for a camera, with him hovering in the air with seemingly no support at all. The weird thing? He was dressed like a nun.


End file.
